Personal flotation devices for use in pools, lakes, oceans and other bodies of water have been around for quite some time, and as a result they come in many forms. Naturally, various uses have developed over the years, including safety and rescue uses, physical exercise and training uses, competitive uses and recreational uses.
Personal flotation devices come in a range of sizes and materials as well as different forms. Some are made of a single piece of material, while others involve complicated structures. Many personal flotation devices involve pocket-like structures made of plastic or other material that is then inflated (e.g. inflatable raft).
In response to a desire for a personal flotation device that allows the user to be partially submerged while floating in a seated or lying position, many such devices have been created. Some devices involve a buoyant object or structure on which the user balances. Other devices use a net or other porous material connected to a buoyant object. Still others involve buoyant objects that are attached to the user with straps, belts, ties, snaps, buckles or otherwise.
The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.